Fragmented Fit
by BebePanda401
Summary: They were like two pieces of a damaged puzzle- edges jagged and rough, one side full of colour, the other side dark. And yet- they still needed each other to become whole. -Bianca/Cheren.


_****__**Author**_: _BebePanda401_**  
__****Story Title**:_ Fragmented Fit_  
_**Rating**:_** 'T_'  
_A/N: **Hey guys~! A new Bianca/Cheren story! Well, when I say a new story, I posted this on Deviant Art a while ago. I entered it in a contest, not sure if I'll win or not, but hey- whatever. I tried. So, the theme of this is 'surprise'- about how far Bianca and Cheren will go for each other. One thing about these two- even if you don't think they're in love, the one thing you cannot deny is their strong friendship. So all you people who say that Bianca would betray Cheren and vice-versa- you are dead wrong~! Unless they were under mind control. But anyway, on with the story!**  
**

* * *

_**~Fragmented Fit~**_

Dreams had been achieved, three friends split apart.

Bianca sighed deeply, as she gazed out at the midday horizon through her window, her legs dangling over it's edge. It was a quiet, motionless day in Nuvema town, just like every single day she had been there. The sky was bland, nothing there but an endless vast stretch of blue. The grass was still the same shade of green- harlequin, if she were to be exact on the coloration.

The blond wasn't normally one to think such things about nature. Every since she was little, she had adored the sights of her surroundings to every last subtle detail- be it the fragile texture of a petal, or the way the wind slightly caressed her face in the morning. Yes, it would be fair to say that Bianca gushed over everything that was created by the wonderful Earth she lived in.

She loved nature, she really did. But seeing the same plain sight over and over again...even for her, it got boring over time. There was not a thrill of excitement in her life anymore, par the occasional new trainer that would visit every so often for a new Pokemon. Seeing them off on their journey, she wished them the best. It was almost nostalgic, seeing them run towards their dreams.

Bianca had also been like that too, a long time ago. Always rushing ahead _(yet being cautious- listening to that voice that told her to stick to the sidelines)_, without a care in the world. Yes, she truly did adore life back then. Now it was like her life was at a constant schedule- no new surprises of the sort in store for her.

She hadn't heard from her two dear friends in a long while either. Touko still hadn't come back from her search for N...and then there was Cheren. He had been too busy with the duties of a gym leader to consider calling her- he was never one for small talk, unless he was close to that person. And, much to her dismay, never really seemed to be close.

They were friends, for sure. But...every single time he complimented her, praised her, laughed _with _her, that heartbeat...that painful, yet elated feeling it caused within her...

"Bianca! Will you come in and help me now, please?" A familiar voice called. Stifling another deep breath, Bianca swung her legs around, and glanced at the door. At least she would be occupied for the afternoon...she may even learn something new today.

"Okay!" Plastering another casual smile, she ran through the door, documents of a random assortment in hand. She may as well look like she had been busy with _something, _she didn't want to worry Professor Juniper with any of her trivial affairs.

That would break Bianca's heart- having someone daunt on her like that. She didn't deserve it, not with the way she had been feeling towards her home as of late. In fact, she sometimes felt like these town walls held no love for her anymore...but that was just a childish fear. No need to get worked up about it, after all.

As she sat down at her desk, she began to shuffle through the dozens of papers that had found themselves stacked up. Over months, weeks- it was hard to decipher how long they had been sat there, waiting to be sorted for their true purpose. Laughably, that resonated with her life. Now she was making comparisons with _paper. _

Had boredom driven her to the brink of insanity? Who knows.

Whilst she was sorting through documentations of Pokemon information, Professor Juniper gave her assistant a pitied look. It amazed the researcher how _strong _that blond could be, especially on a day like this. A day when someone so close was leaving her...for good knows how long. Always putting up a happy front...maybe talking about it would soothe her?

"So, I take it you have said your goodbyes already? It's a shame, you always did cover up your feelings like that, didn't you...?" Her voice was sudden in the quiet atmosphere- it made Bianca flinch with confusion. Goodbye? What on Arceus's green earth was she speaking of about?

She tilted her head, "huh?"

Raising an eyebrow, the professor folded her arms and sighed in exasperation. Was Bianca trying to be funny with her or something? If she was...it wasn't working. At all. She guessed this is what Cheren meant with her warped sense of humor...still, was she trying to make this a laughing matter?

"Bianca, I'm talking about Cheren leaving today?" Bianca's jade eyes widened with clear shock. It held no undertones of knowing about the subject, making the professor feel a pang of guilt and gut-wrenching realization.

Cheren hadn't told her...not even dropped a hint.

"What do you mean...that Cheren is leaving today?" Her question was plain and simple, but the elder female felt her mouth go dry with each passing second. It was like breaking the news to a child that Santa wasn't real- completely heartbreaking to ruin their beliefs in something they thought was real, something to place that childhood faith in.

She sat down in her desk, holding her head in her hands- as if to bring her some temporary comfort and reassurance. Sweat-drops formed on her forehead, not knowing how to form the words to tell her the news. Why had Cheren left this type of matter to her? He didn't intentionally, but even so...even so! He was so foolish...so stupid to not tell her directly!

"Bianca, the thing is that...well, Cheren has volunteered to watch over Whitey's gym in the Johto region for her whilst she trains...and he isn't sure for how long. The minimum time he'll be gone is around four years...at least, that's how long he said he'd like to stay there for. I'm so sorry you had to hear this from me, Bianca..." She trailed off, refusing to look her in the eye.

The said girl felt her own pair of orbs pinprick with tears. She felt rejected- betrayed, even. That overwhelming feeling of grief that Cheren was leaving, but even more heartbroken that he didn't even speak a word to her about it! What, was she meant to find out from some random stranger that her best friend may not even see her for half a decade?

Closing her eyes, she clenched her fist tightly. No, she wouldn't be one to stay on the sidelines anymore. She wouldn't give up on this feelings, and nothing would keep away from what she was about to do. As her eyes flickered, her eyebrows creased- her face forming into a determined expression.

She knew what was real couldn't be denied. Cheren was leaving- and she could cope with that, she really could. But it hurt that he didn't even tell her...! Were they not yin and yang? Fated to co-exist with one-another, in an endless cycle of black and white? It was like she was trading yesterday for today, using references like that. But she paid it no heed.

As she walked out the door, Professor Juniper could only hand her the keys of her future. Her face presented with no shock, no confusion- just a supportive smile. Yet, it held sympathy as well, just in case something went wrong with her choice.

Grabbing her car keys, she nodded. Closing the door, the professor could only hope for the best outcome for her young assistant _(although much to her displeasure, could only see this situation as having a bleak finish to it)_. For someone like her- like Bianca, Juniper theorized that having the news that someone you cared about was leaving delivered second-hand...well, it was heart-wrenching to digest.

With a slam of the door, she sat at the wheel. The look of a strong, yet dying heart present in her entire being of a person. She knew she had to let go...but she didn't what this to be the last goodbye they ever had! She wanted it to be the beginning of something!

Her hand gripped the gear stick, with a confidence she didn't know resonated within her soul. It surged through her veins so quickly, giving her a sense of impudence. This emotion wasn't exactly foreign to her, but it was still a rarity within her world.

She wouldn't be betrayed like this again. That was a promise she would most _certainly _keep, unlike Cheren.

Igniting the engine with that small turn of her wrist, she sped off towards her destination. There was nothing but rage and confusion filling the gaps in her broken eyes and the cracks of her heart- almost consuming the very essence of her optimistic personality. And then there was her smile, the smile that no longer existed within those moments. The moments that would seem too long to anyone that cherished her.

Way too long.

* * *

_**~Fragmented Fit~**_

Breathing a breath of relief, a hand ran through familiar, messy-raven locks. Cheren looked at his once furniture-filled home. Everything for travel had now been boxed up, taped together, and packed away. Well, anything that he was taking with him. Basic things, like his white sofas and glass tables he wouldn't be taking...for he would come back home here, someday. How long, he wasn't sure. But he _needed _to leave now.

Looking out the window, he gazed on at the scenery. The city was beautiful, no doubt about that. With greenery as far as one could see, and a vast blue sky paired with it, it almost held a sombre reminder of what he was about to leave behind. But Cheren didn't want to waste his life away here- he could go for something better, go higher than what Unova had to offer him at the moment.

He was tired of waiting for her, the friend that abandoned him. He _needed _to get out while he still could. Sure, his decision had been an abrupt one- too sudden for the liking of his friends and family. Maybe even too quick for him. But the offer of leaving for Johto had been hanging there for a while, and decided to take it without any hesitance. Unova would be a tale left to collect dust on the shelf. It was time to move on.

But there was one thing that had been preventing him from leaving.

_Bianca._

Yes, he delightfully naive friend had been the one string, the one piece of thread still holding him to the damaged woven blanket of a life he had here. Despite not even seeing her much, he still couldn't bear the thought of leaving...so that's why he hadn't told her. He couldn't tell her to her face. It would shatter him, to see those tears pour from her jade eyes. Even worse, _he _would be the cause of those tears.

Hopefully, her learning from a second-hand source (preferably a close friend of hers) would ease both of the pains resonating deep in their hearts. He wanted to her to fulfill her dreams here, without the burden of waiting for him to visit her. He felt the distance would do them good- discover who they really were.

"So Cheren, when were you planning on telling me you were leaving?" Cheren's body froze as soon as those words were ushered into the air, colliding with his back. Turning around _(and hesitating) _he saw the one person- the one last heart-string tying him to this place.

"Bianca...?" His voice seemed so dry, so out of focus. Bianca had her eyes closed, arms folded, leaning against the doorway. Her body cut off any beam of light that had once been shining brilliantly in that room. Her face creased- appearing angry at him, not that he was the least bit surprised. Yet...how could she have known so soon-

Of course. _Professor Juniper. _She must have told her that he was leaving today...oh why couldn't he have told her goodbye on his X-transceiver or something when he got to Johto? Why did he always have to be so hasty to say goodbye to people, so much that he never paid a single thought of the overall results?

Curse him...

Curse him for not regarding her feelings in the least...!

Bianca tapped her foot against the pine flooring impatiently, awaiting an answer from her former childhood friend. She wasn't one to appear to be so bashful and irritant, but at that point, she didn't hold a care in the world. One friend had already left her life, she wouldn't let another go without a logical explanation. Especially the most intellectual person she knew- one of the most treasured people in her heart..

"Whatever you came here to do, it's none of your concern. My plane leaves today." His voice was cold, and highly uninviting. Once upon a child's early days, she would have been afraid of his voice. But now, she held a kind of courage rarely found in her, unless she was determined to strive through until the end. She just wanted an answer from him.

Was that _so _much to ask for now...?

"It **is** my concern, Cheren! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Johto, when you told everyone else that you were going? Am I not even a friend to you anymore? Come to think of it, why _are_ you leaving anyway? I mean I know why...but _why?_" So many questions streamed out of her vocal chords, as if they had already been planted there by an unknown being, but she couldn't help it.

Touko had left those three years ago to find N- to make sure he wasn't alone in the world, she wasn't going to let someone else slip through fingertips so easily again! She didn't want to be alone either! If Cheren wanted to leave, that was fine with Bianca- but she wouldn't let him go right now, not without a decent explanation first! Friendship didn't work that way, did it? People were supposed to trust each other, rely on one-another!

The room grew heavy and thick with tension, as Cheren merely said, "Bianca, you seem to have forgotten- this is my life to lead, not yours. I don't need to inform you of all my affairs in life." He was lying, he had to be. His fist was being clenched tightly, his nails buried in the palm of his hand. It had to be painful.

"Cheren...why do you have to leave as well...just like everyone else, you're leaving..." Her voice was growing watery- filling with sadness and anguish, as Cheren opened his onyx eyes again- and saw the one thing he feared seeing the most before he left.

Tears.

He felt his eyebrows crease, and his eyes begin to tremble with regret. No...anything but her tears, anything but! He could handle her rage _(despite how terrifying it could be), _her unpredictable jokes, her clumsiness and her warped sense of humor. He could handle any of that! Just not the one thing that didn't belong on her face...!

"You have a home here, Cheren! Why must you leave as well? I don't understand what I've done...to have all my friends just slip away like this...tell me Cheren, what have I done to deserve it? Tell me, what?" She was pleading with him now. She never had the strength to fight back after all...

Cheren could almost cry at the sight of her- whimpering pathetically, with a shattered spirit and a cracked heart, that could almost never be healed. It was a pure miracle she could still smile, what with all the drama she had gone through. Much like N, she had been sheltered. But the name of that male brought a sour taste into his mouth, as he turned away from the blond.

"Bianca, I don't want to waste my life away, waiting for a friend who left us for someone she knew for three months! She didn't even consider our feelings! Stop chasing your own tail and stand up for once in your life. Stop being weak." It was too cruel, how he was speaking to her then. If he could only turn back time and rephrase his words...

The blond's face swelled up even more, a mixture between offense for her best female friend and crestfallen feelings for the friend dejecting her. For, even through the harshness of his words, there held some truth. But even so! He shouldn't- couldn't offend Touko like that!

"Don't say that! Touko left because she didn't want N to feel alone! She did consider our feelings, and we promised we'd wait for her! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?" Surprised at her outburst, the raven-haired trainer's face held the very definition of shock.

But that look was soon replaced by a face of slight compassion.

"Bianca, I need to go. I can't waste my life here, okay?" She shook her head, and clung to his arm in a pitiful attempt to halt his leave. He turned his head away from her, as she cried pitifully into his shoulder. Her words were muffled, barely even audible to the human ear, yet Cheren seemed to get the gist of what she was trying to convey.

And the subject wasn't one he wanted to bring up with her, not in the situation they were in. Sure, he was going to miss Unova. He'd be gone for a few years, a number of which he wasn't exactly sure of. However, Bianca needed to learn to lead her own life. She could raise her own pair of hands toward the sun without her friends now. She was a grown woman, not a child.

So then, he pushed her off him- harder than he anticipated. It could have been force or her own clumsiness that knocked her over, or a perfect concoction of both. It was enough to make his eyes tremble in regret yet again. But he paid those feelings no heed at all.

Instead, he merely loomed over her crying state and gave her a blank expression, before left her there- alone.

"Chere-"

A cold send off would be the perfect thing to numb his heart. If he still had it, that was. For when he left to go upstairs, the gaping hole in his chest was unbearable- had his heart been ripped out by guilt and sadness? It was confusing to him in so many ways. As he closed the door, he heard the lower door slam, and a car start.

He sighed, and zipped up the last case, before collapsing on his bed in deep regret- secretly wishing it could have gone better between the two.

* * *

_**~Fragmented Fit~**_

Professor Juniper looked at the door her assistant had just ran through with concern. Assuming it was what she thought _(Cheren brushing Bianca off, like she didn't matter to him- but Juniper knew that he treasured her as much as she did to him, he just wasn't very explicit with his feelings)_, Bianca must be heartbroken right now- one of her best friends was leaving her, and voluntarily. Yet, what could she do to help her now? Give her advice?

That was probably best the best thing to do for her assistant. She didn't want to leave her alone right now, not in the state she was in. She had seen lives spiral out of control due to depression _(one first-hand actually, but that would be a story for a dark and rainy day)_, and she didn't want Bianca to go down that dark path. Not when she was living embodiment of living and loving life for all that it was worth.

So, gently knocking on the door, she heard sniffs of a many, with a small whisper of, "Yes?"

"It's me, Aurea. Bianca, can I come in?" Her voice was soothing to the blond's ears, and walked over toward the door with uneasy footsteps. Bianca's face, still stained with tear linings, relaxed at the sound, as she unlocked the door.

As she sat down, Professor Juniper sighed as she entered the room. Typical- the lights had been left turned off, making the room seem bleak and miserable, much like Bianca was now. She'd heard lies from the girl before, so no excuse she came up with could convince her otherwise.

"Bianca, he didn't tell you why he left, did he?" She asked. Shaking her head, she lightly smiled.

"..." The young girl may have been silent, seizing her voice, but her face conveyed one-thousand words of emotions she was undertaking within herself. And it worried the older woman to bits.

Her young assistant...no, _Bianca, _was like the younger sister she never had. Because her family were backpackers and constantly travelling, she never gained a sibling. She had been conceived by accident- apparently when her parents were drunk. Not that she was a mistake, but Juniper always saw the clouds of wondering- what could have been? So seeing Bianca in this state...seeing her slowly dying on the inside made her want to cry. But instead, she tried for the more intellectual route.

"You listen to me. Bianca, why are you so heartbroken? You need to talk to people- and I'll listen to you, okay? Remember, goodbyes mean nothing at all. It's the action of the person leaving that really hurts people. So talk to me." It was only an inquiry, but held a feeling of mutual understanding between the two females.

"I just...I don't know why it hurts so much. I mean, it didn't hurt this much when Touko left- sure, I did cry, I cried a lot! And I did care! Then, I got over it, and it didn't take very long. But with Cheren...it just feels like my heart was being pinched, and hard. It even felt like my sense of time had gone, my heart just felt like it broke in half..."

There. She had confessed it. Her true description of how she was feeling about her life, about Cheren abandoning her in this cold region- about...well, it summed up a lot of things. And that wasn't even half of her story- so many more things lay in wake in her jade eyes, yet she couldn't exactly say _what_ they were.

Bianca then made a fascinating discovery.

Life was too **fucking **complicated for anyone to truly comprehend. Not that she would ever admit that out loud to anyone- she wasn't one to curse like that in the first place, in any given circumstance. She would probably make up variations of how to curse, with amusing consequences. Watching anime also helped her to curse in a quantity of different ways.

"So, Bianca. Let me ask you a question then, alright?" Professor Juniper's voice cut her off from her thoughts, startling her back to reality. Facing her with wide eyes, curiosity replacing anguish in her soul. What did she have planned...?

"Who was there to comfort you when Touko left to go and find N?" It took no time thinking of. Professor Juniper knew the answer, but wanted Bianca to say it into the world around her.

"W-well, Cheren helped me a lot." What did this have to do with anything?

"And who was there to save and protect your life, in that final face off with Team Plasma three years ago? Who didn't you want hurt the most?" She delivered another painfully obvious question.

"Cheren, why?" She was confused- what was the meaning of all this? Was she trying to drag up memories that would hurt her even more? Or was she trying to tell her something deeper- something to do with Cheren?

"And...let me see...ah. Bianca, who was the one who has been there to help you train- and constantly believe more in yourself and your own power more from the beginning, ever since you can remember?" Bianca was starting to get it now- that secret message...

"Cheren..." Juniper placed a hand on her assistant's, smiling.

"And who do you want to keep in your life, by your side- more than anyone? Even your own parents?" Bianca gasped- her green eyes gradually dilating with realization of where this conversation had been headed all along. Her eyes shimmered, capturing her developing feelings in the shining hour of realization...

Cheren was there from the start, the one who helped her...

He had been there when her confidence depleted, been there to stand up for her against her Father...been there when she was bullied...he had been there when all hope had been lost for her, protecting her from the onslaughts from Team Plasma...there when Touko had left them, there for her when her beloved Father raged at her Mother...there from when...when...

"Cheren..."

And that's when she knew.

...She didn't want him to leave _her. _

But why was she so insistent on him staying- aside the obvious? Why did she not want him to leave her life- and clinging to him so desperately? Why did it feel like a empty gap where her heart used to beat, with surging happiness? Where had her heart gone? Had she left it when Touko left? Why did it feel happier with Cheren? Why did she feel more alive? Why did she feel dead that he was leaving her?

So many questions...and then, the answer hit her.

_She was in love with Cheren._

"I-I...I..."

"Say it. Don't lie to yourself anymore, Bianca."

"Professor Juniper...I-I'm in love him. I'm in love with Cheren." Tears welled up again, as Juniper suddenly held her car keys, dangling the light-reflectors in front her her green eyes. Bianca, perplexed at her gesture, tilted her head at the Professor, as the latter mentioned female smiled brightly at her- knowing just what she would say after that.

"Go after him, Bianca. There might still be time to catch Cheren at the airport. And remember- whatever you decide, make sure the decision is based from your heart. Now go." No more words were needed in the aftermath, as she flashed a grateful smile at her employer, before rushing out of the door towards her car.

Her hand gently clasped the joystick, uncertainty flaring in her mindset. Many outcomes could be born from this- and most were not happy endings. She could potentially destroy a wonderfully-crafted friendship for good, and the fact that possible path was just over a new dawn downright _terrified _her.

On the other hand though, she did believe in her guiding light. She always believed, that every living person had a flickering ember, lighting the way for them to live. Everyone but her- for she had lost it the moment her first cry evaporated into the air.

Even so...she believed that she now gained one! Even if it only flickered momentarily, it was there, in her heart- leading her toward a brighter tomorrow, so she could enter into the future of today with a strong mind, and an even stronger heart.

She _believed _in that power. She trusted it was true.

Because she would need that power more than ever right now.

* * *

_**~Fragmented Fit~**_

Her car came to an abrupt halt, as she pulled in at the airport's car parking lot. Her face was one filled with desperation- she was craving that he was still waiting in line to board the plane. As far as her knowledge on planes went, they were normally terrible with waiting lines. So, if luck was still in her favor, he should still...!

Slamming the door of her car, she quickly dispatched towards the airport, those same tears from earlier still streaming down her face. Her mouth was parted, as if to intake extra oxygen- so she wouldn't need to stop for unessential stops for air. People looked on- whispered, theorized as to why she was running so recklessly.

It was common in movies for the _guy _to stop the girl leaving at the airport, confessing their love for all to hear and sigh dreamily at. But well, Bianca was never one to follow cliches and trends. She was happy with the choices she made, and didn't want to follow everyone else. She wanted to be herself, and nothing else.

Running through the automatic doors, she glanced around frantically. Her eyesight blurred, as her head whipped around rapidly, trying to pinpoint her target. There were so many people there, it was almost impossible to comprehend the sheer mass of them. But how hard could it be to find Cheren? She could spot him from a mile away.

And then, in all his high might and glory- she saw him, about to board. She could almost scream at him to stop right there and then, but didn't want to attract too much attention to herself. Despite trying to become champion of the regions, Cheren and Bianca both _hated _people swarming and staring at them.

That was a trait the two of them had in common. One of the very few.

Still, as soon as her jade eyes locked onto him, her feet gained a conscience of their own, and almost instantly dashed towards him. Their pace increased with tremendous speed with each passing second that went by, and if she could just find her voice, perhaps she could reach him...! Pumping her arms for more adrenaline, Bianca was now attracting more attention than ever. But at this point, she didn't care.

She _really _didn't.

But as they say, nothing comes without a price. And in Bianca's case, it was time that she had to pay, when two security guards halted her path, cutting her off from seeing the one person that she needed to stay with her.

"I'm sorry Miss, this plane is about to leave, and it appears you haven't even got a ticked anyway. If you need to go to Johto, please wait for the next one to arrive." So cold, his voice bore no sympathy for the crying girl. She tried to get passed him, but it was to no avail- her petite height was no match for the two burly guards. Her mind then flashed to an old story Cheren once read her...what was it again...?

_'We can't go over it, we can't go under it- oh no! We'll have to go through it!'_

"Please Sir, just let me pass! I need to see him!" Her fights were gaining nothing but exhausted air and limited patience. She continued to struggle against their grips, seeing the depleting figure of Cheren disappear within that door...no no no! She needed to get to him! Why wouldn't they listen to her calls?

"Miss, please refrain yourself- or we will have to take you in."

"Please, just let me pass!"

"Madame, please stop fighting-" It was another futile attempt. Bianca wasn't going to give up any time soon, and wanted the two males stopping her to know that. But to them, stubbornness was also a fault- also deciding they weren't going to give up.

"Just let me pass already!"

"Miss! For the last time; leave now and go home, before we are forced take you into the questioning room. Without a ticket, you cannot go any further." That final phrase seemed to stop her in her tracks. She stopped resisting, and looked at the ground- searching for an answer within the cracks.

So many people had doubted her in her life, to name a few; her Father, her Mother, various trainers that had defeated her at the start- even some of the gym leaders had whispered negative thoughts about her abilities to gain the title of champion.

Perhaps they were right, in a way. She was an airhead, an optimist- naive to the real world and it's inner workings. In other words, she was innocent.

Even so, despite all of that- she had come this far in three years. She had been fifteen years old when she faced the elite four, and although she never made it to face Alder, she still managed to defeat Caitlin and Shauntel, only loosing closely to Marshal.

She had been fifteen when she went to the aid of Touko and Cheren, in N's final battle with the brown-haired trainer. She had been sixteen when she became an assistant to one of the most profound professors in the entire world! She had been sixteen when she captured her first legendary Pokemon and studied it up close- Celebi, and released it!

So to those who said she couldn't go any further...

Biting her lip hard, she mulled over her decision to do something reckless. To be careful or not to be careful, that was the question circulating through her mind, constantly in that moment. But the more she thought about what she could loose, she knew the answer in a single heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before elbowing one of the guards in the gut. Seeing his now-pain inflicted ally in pain, the other tried to restrain Bianca, but it was to no avail. She struggled for a short while, before kicking him in the back, and almost flipping over- luckily she had been taking athletics, landing on both of her feet with ease.

She gave a pitied look of regret, and mouthed another apology to the men she had just hurt, before running off towards the open hatchet. What possessed her to act violently, she would never know. But hopefully, they understood why she did. She was getting fed up of them not letting her to see her friend, so she had to resort to desperate measures.

She'd have to give them a proper apology later.

Recovering from the punch he had previously gained, one of the guards readied his communicator- presumably to call for back-up.

"Hello? We have a l-" He was cut off, with the other guard placing a hand on the communicator, and shook his head. Staring out after Bianca, he lightly smiled at her- now understanding _why _she attacked them. It wasn't to be intentionally harmful, she was just trying to mend a bond that could otherwise be destroyed.

"Let her go. We'll stay by the sidelines for the time being." The other man's mouth lay agape, as his partner walked off, hands in pockets, trying to remain stoic and calm. Smirking, he ran after him, knowing that he was just a softy for airport the odd confession- underneath his professional appearance, that was.

* * *

_**~Fragmented Fit~**_

The hatchet was no longer filled with people trying to cram into the plane, but instead- it was empty. Nothing filling that long corridor, aside the sound of rushing feet, panting breaths and yearning inner cries from a certain blond. The walls were painted gray- neither black nor white. Just the color gray- in the middle of both black and white.

Much like her feelings. Sure, she wanted to stop Cheren from going. She wanted him to stay with her more than _anything. _But there was still that buried feeling of doubt in her gut. What if Cheren wanted to leave? What if he didn't want to come back with her- and just laughed in her face when she declared her feelings towards him?

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of those negative feelings. Bianca didn't have time for that now. The moment she reached Cheren, if he would listen- it would be the moment of either truth, or lies. About him, about her, about them- about their future...

Well, it would decide a lot of things, that was certain.

She almost felt her heart stop in agony, when the light at the end of the road she was running down, showed a door being closed and stairs being towed away. Bianca deadpanned at the sight- was she too late? Was she too late in reaching him?

If that was the case, she still wasn't going to give up. He could still hear her through there- one window had to be opened, at least! Giving up was for the weak-willed and absent minded, and she wished to be neither of those things. So, reaching out a hand _(a fruitless effort to stop the plane) _she gave chase.

Oblivious to her arrival, Cheren sat down at the window seat, still experiencing the same storm of emotions from earlier. Remorse, sadness, guilt...all of them brewed in his stomach. He knew it would hurt to leave her, but the last sight of her to be her in tears...

Who was he fooling with his charades? It was breaking his damned heart. He **hated **her tears, despised them with all of his living energy. He knew from the start that they didn't suit her face one bit. She should have that innocent little smile on her face, like she always had when they were kids. The same days he missed so much, and yet not at all. For when one is a child, they can't experience feeling like this towards someone...

...Not that it mattered, he probably wouldn't ever see her again anyway-

**_"Cheren!"_** His eyes widened, exceeding any human record. His onyx pupils dilating, he turned towards the plane window, and saw the most shock-inducing sight he'd even laid eyes on in his entire life. And what he'd experienced, that was saying something.

In all her shining glory, was Bianca, desperately trying to catch up with the plane. He felt his heartbeat increase, and his eyes start to tremble. She had chased him all this way? Even after the way he had treated her back then?

"Cheren! Don't leave, please!" There was that plea again, the one that made her sound like a lost child, looking for something important. Was that important thing...his existence? Was that what she had been searching for?

_("Cheren- have you ever felt like you're missing something important?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Like, you want someone close to you- a-ah, never mind!")_

...How foolish, how _oblivious_ he had been back then. If he had only pressed on, asked her more questions- listened to her problems, it may have changed things. Sure, Touko would have still left. That was the inevitable fate they could not avoid, not even if they traveled back in time.

But maybe, there wouldn't be that huge gaping hole between the two of them, with a cold stone wedged where their hearts should have been placed. It may have only been a small step, but it may have changed so much...

…

He didn't want to leave her.

"Stop the plane." It was only a quiet murmur, yet it caught the attention of many passengers minding their own business. Any kind of drama automatically attracted the human race, that's just how their race worked. But sympathy could be held for this young man, who watched the one girl who bothered to listen to him, disappear.

As he looked back at her, looking deep into her jade eyes, his own pair of orbs almost cracked at the remorse he was going through. With each passing second, another part of him was dying...he needed to stay with her! She...she was the reason he was living right now! He didn't want to see her tears! So...so!

"Stop the fucking plane!" He pressed his hands toward the window, as if to try and pull himself to Bianca's side again. He saw she was exhausted- her face red with fatigue, her forehead drenched in what he could only assume was sweat. But to him right then, the mere image of her was like an angel.

"Cheren! Please- don't go!"

The plane rose higher.

"Bianca! I..."

It rose higher.

"**Cheren!**"

It zoomed into the vast blue sky, away from her reach. She almost screamed, Cheren was gone- and wouldn't be coming back. By the time he did...what would he be like then? Would he have a girlfriend- or would he even be married to someone?

Falling to her knees, she placed two hands on the pavement, and let the stream of hot tears flow from her eyes, not bearing any shame. This was the lowest point for her, the day left the green left the grass on the other side. But what was the use of looking back at this anyway? This was a memory that she would rather wish to forget. But somehow, this one moment would always be engraved on her mind, spinning like a broken record.

This was the day she truly did fail herself.

Whilst sobbing, she was unaware of a figure standing over her. When she did realize, she looked up- to see the same security guards from earlier. Worried she had offended them, she bowed her head in shame- but instead of a lecture, she was offered a hand.

Gazing up with broken and dulled eyes, they gave her a warm, comforting smile. Returning it with a smaller version, she grabbed his hand, as he pulled her up. Her mind kept flashing back to Cheren and how she had failed to reach him- but tried to ignore the biting pain, quickly storming up in the bottom of her breast.

"Come on, Miss. Let's get you home." A hand around her shoulder, all she could do was follow on silently. Looking up at the sky, she noticed it had begun to fill with rain clouds. Littering the blue with gray- almost as if it were patronizing her. She inwardly scoffed, but followed in suit.

If only Touko were here right now...she could offer advice nobody else could.

But that was wishful thinking.

Just like _everything _else in her stupid and pitiful life.

* * *

_**~Fragmented Fit~**_

Almost immediately after she came back, she rushed into the unsuspecting arms of her employer, barley seeing her through the tears that were still stored. The rain was crashing down, so much that it was like it was mourning her sadness. Professor Juniper gave a sympathetic pat on the head, which eventually formed into stroking her head.

All she could do was shush her gently, much like a mother did to a child when they had hurt themselves, or experienced a bad dream. Oh, this was both of those situations, mixed with a bad finishing result. Bianca's face really didn't go well with tears. It was like seeing a lilpup die- rare, and heart-wrenching when receiving the news.

The hug had eventually stopped, with Bianca sitting in the sofa-lounge of her workplace, paired with a soothing cup of coffee. The warmth of it helped calm her heart, but not by much. Just a mere fraction, yes, but it was good enough for her.

"Bianca, are you going to be okay?" Her voice wasn't much of a distraction from her thoughts, but it was enough to pull her into reality. She nodded slightly, finishing her sip and wiping her mouth of the excess liquid.

"I...I will be. I'm going to miss him...a lot. But he should be arriving there now, right? It's been three hours..." Raising an eyebrow, the Professor sighed.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." It wasn't initially meant to be a snide comment for the blond, but it came across as overly-cruel, in her eyes. Tears almost instantly welled up in her eyes again, as she gripped her mug with both hands.

"I-I...well, what else am I meant to say? That everything will be fine- and I'll get over it? I will be okay- just you watch!" Again, lies spilled out. As much as she hated to admit it, Bianca was lost without Cheren. She wouldn't turn suicidal or anything, but...

...She was dying on the inside, her heart shattering, her spirit breaking with each moment that went by, knowing Cheren was no longer with her. She hadn't spoke about anything since she came back, and as soon as she spoke, Cheren was the first word inscribed on her tongue.

It must be painful though, to loose someone you love so dear- and not being able to reach them. She had been so close, a kiss of the fingertips away. It's like Cheren's absence had a strong and firm hold over her, and she couldn't escape it's spreading anguish.

Placing a hand on her young assistant's shoulder, it was the sole action of condolence she did since the hug. No smiles, no words of advice present at all- just giving her the knowledge of knowing she would support Bianca in all she did, and whatever she decided to do. That was the kind of comfort she needed right now.

And besides-

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off, with a light _'knock' _coming from the door. Only one head turned, whilst the other only allowed her eyes to dart toward where the sound was coming from. Knowing Bianca wasn't up for visitors, she offered a small smile.

"I'll get it." Standing up, Bianca also smiled lightly.

"Thank-you."

As she walked slowly toward the door, the Professor wondered who could be knocking at her lab door so late in the afternoon. It couldn't be any of the trainers with their pokedex's, right? They normally contacted her via PC. And she had no other known appointments- and Touko would have called if she were coming back...

...But all her questions were answered, as soon as she opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock for a split second, gazing at who was there in the pouring rain, but her lips then perked upwards into a knowing smirk.

Turning her head, she called, "Bianca, you may want to answer the door." The blond huffed in annoyance. So much for helping her get over this- she knew she wasn't up for visitors. Especially if it was her Father. She couldn't cope with him right now, with his over-protective antics. She loved him to pieces, but he was too unbearable sometimes, even for _her._

"I don't want to-"

"You really might want to answer this, Bianca. And I mean you do, right now." Now curiosity levels were peaking. Professor Juniper was never one to be so insistent. Hearing her like this was a rarity indeed- almost as scarce as seeing a legendary Pokemon. Of course, she had caught a Celebi previously, but that was also by pure lucky coincidence.

Arising from her seating position, she steadily made her way towards Professor Juniper, who gave her a supportive smile. Her face turned from a initially sad, to a perplexed expression, wondering what in the name of Arceus was going on. Was it a package or something...?

"_You'll be surprised._" It was a whisper that made her shiver in confusion, as Professor Juniper slipped into her office, that smile still playing on her lips. Clambering to the door, she braced herself for what it was.

And when she opened it, she could faint in pure surprise, with a little relief thrown in. For there, soaked from the rain- was the very person she had been worrying over.

"C-Cheren...?" She managed to usher out. His hair had pointed downward, his shirt see-through and dripping, and his face covered with water droplets. But in the end- it was him. Cheren was here! He hadn't gone to Johto!

Smiling lightly, with his eyes narrowed, he only said, "I'm home."

Breathing heavily, she could not longer contain her feelings of elation- and promptly rushed over to him, throwing herself and her arms around him. He stumbled slightly, her sudden hug causing him to fall strait onto his rear- but soon overcame that initial shock, and returned the embrace.

He held her close to him, their clothes becoming cold and drenched- but the warmth spread by their hearts, they found was enough to meet ends with the bitterness. He only stroked her back, as she wept into his chest, tears of sadness turned into cries of joy that he was home. Cheren was home. He was home!

Slightly parting their embrace, he lowered his eyebrows, as if to glare at her. Startled at this, she tilted her head, like she always did when perplexed at a situation. Such as this, as an example.

"Why did you chase after me like that, you idiot? You could have been arrested- or even killed!" She shrunk back in a mix of embarrassment and grief. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled at the blond.

"W-well...I just...I mean I didn't...I wanted you to...I mean..." She couldn't even fathom a reasonable excuse. But that was just fine with him, what Cheren was about to say would be a lot better than any half-backed reason she could conjure up. He faced away from the blond, his face slightly turning a tinge of red.

"I guess it takes an idiot to fall in love an idiot though, am I right?" She visibly flinched, her cheeks flushing to a bright pink the minute he stopped his statement. Her hands covered her mouth, as tears _again _sprang up in her beautiful eyes. Why did she have to cry in his presence all the time? But this time, he knew that she couldn't help it.

Cheren _loved _her.

"Idiot...how many times have I said not to cry all the time? Tears don't suit you. At all." Holding both hands softly against her cheeks, he wiped away the rest of the tears, their faces dangerously close together. And no matter how much their heartbeats rang in their ears, it felt right.

This felt _right._

And then, the sound of rain and the television set inside the lab became mere background noise. All they could focus on was each others face, and nothing else. His hands still rested on her cheeks, as if they were made to sit there. His hands were warm, and seemed to pass the warmth onto her face, as her face turned scarlet.

Leaning in, both of their eyes closed, until they could feel their eyelashes touch the bottom of their eyelids. It was complete darkness, yet the light shone brighter with each passing moment. Bianca's glasses crooked against the rim of his nose as they came closer together- but they didn't mind. Their heartbeats increasing as they grew closer and closer...

Until their lips captured one another. Bianca felt like she had just been hit with a shot of happiness- Touko may have had her first kiss in the Ferris-wheel, when all those fireworks- but boy, she had her first kiss in the rain, and there were _definitely _fireworks.

Her lips were soft, slightly chapped and dry, but soft. It didn't taste of anything amazing- but it was Bianca with him, and that's all that truly mattered to Cheren. He wouldn't share this level of intimacy with anyone else, this was their world and their world alone.

_(It was at this point, Juniper snapped a photo of the two from her office.)_

Breaking apart, nervous breaths were heard from both parties. For a flickering second, they refused to look each other in the eye- but eventually came around, and Bianca grinned nervously _(she did that whenever concerning romantic affairs, he noticed)_. Cheren smiled in toe, watching Bianca get up, and offer a hand to him.

He took it, once again the two very close together as he stood up.

"S-so..." Bianca was the first to break the silence.

"Y-yes?" Cheren straightened his tie, to regain his normally calm composure.

"Why did you decide to come back? I mean, y-you know, aside from...what we just did. I-I mean, not that it would be- but it could! I mean...uh..." She was babbling incoherently, trying to not sound so stupid. Chuckling, he pressed a finger to her lips, almost like an off button for the blond. She blushed again.

"When you were running after me...it surprised me. A lot. I-I guess, I wasn't expecting you to do that, to go to such lengths for me to stay. I started to regret leaving and, well, the reason is you. You were my reason for coming back here. And in the end..."

"Y-yes?"

"I can't think of the word love without your name." It was sincere. The thing she had wandered about for years- she had finally found. Cheren didn't care for how big she was _(she wasn't a skinny girl like Touko- she was her size, and the perfect size for her) _he loved her for_ her_, and that was all that really mattered.

"Me too." Smiling shyly, she looked at the ground, where the grass had grown noticeably darker from where they had been sat down previously- but with the sun's rays, each green blade had started to bloom into life again, ready for another blissful morning of a new life. Entwining her hand with his, she noticed the sky beginning to clear up. It was still full of rain clouds, but in a whole- was clear and bright.

As they went inside, she gazed on at the wonderful she knew was hers.

They were two pieces of a damaged puzzle- edges rough and jagged.

However, they still needed each other to become whole.

* * *

_**A/N: **That, ladies and jellybeans, is true love._


End file.
